Playing with Fire
by Quilliterature
Summary: Sienna Wolfe, The Queen of Crime, returns to London with a plan to shake things up. But how will Moriarty deal with a new player in the game? What will Sienna do when she gets caught up in a love triangle with Moriarty himself and his right-hand man, Sebastian Moran? But as everyone knows, it's dangerous to play with fire...
1. Burn The Witch

Hey guys! I've been thinking about writing this story for a while, it's changed directions a couple of times and I still needed to edit. I wanted to introduce an OC that was different to some others that I've been reading, so I decided to make Sienna involved in crime herself with a dark past in comparison to an innocent OC that gets caught up in it. I'm not sure how it's all going at the moment but I wanted to put it on here so others can enjoy! please review if you're reading this, it would mean the world to me and can be your good deed of the day! It will take a couple of seconds and I love hearing what people think or what people want to happen next, so please review! Have a beautiful day my lovelies!

* * *

The sun shone over London- a rare occurrence, and Jim Moriarty decided to sit out on his balcony today, in the home of his very expensive flat. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, setting his paperwork down on the clean, shiny table, and leaned over, watching the people of London bustle away. He liked to watch them from up here, like a king studies his subjects. They looked like little ants, working hard to take crumbs home to their little families, while he played God in his tower. A glint shone in his eye and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He looked at it, the shine glinting back and forth. A woman- he could barely make her out, but saw long auburn hair, a white summery dress, and a gold watch- the subject of his annoyance- on a slender wrist. He wasn't sure if it was the sun, or paranoia, but the woman seemed to be looking right and him and smiling, almost like she was making him see her on purpose. He sent Sebastian down at once, of course, but she was gone.

 **Chapter One: Burn The Witch – Queens of the Stone Age**

The receptionist, Jane, had seen her coming. They all had. She was like a mirage, appearing in the doorway before them, sunlight streaming behind her. Long, auburn hair, in a sleek ponytail. Killer legs in black, shiny louboutins, a pencil skirt that clung to the curves of her perfect bum, a smart white blouse, black jacket and briefcase clasped in a slender white hand. Her head was held high, like royalty, and she walked with an elegance and grace that other woman in the office couldn't seem to muster. She was an absolute legend, of course. Jane saw the green, piercing eyes surveying her, inch by inch, twinkling as her pink lips curved to a smile. Jane was reminded of a cat- the arrogance and confident mixed with a certain luxury of life. And she had walked right back in like nothing had changed over the years. Everybody froze. The woman glanced around, seeming to enjoy the tension. Who wouldn't? Even after years, she was remembered. She was the best in the business. The Consultorium was an underground business, of sorts. It was a business that helped clients fix problems that were… complicated. It was a powerful place, with an army of lawyers and police paid of to keep quite about their unconventional and unethical ways of dealing with situations. But still, they retained absolute professionalism, in everything they do. This was the original owner, the enigmatic Sienna Wolfe, that mysteriously up and left a few years ago. Jane's hands were clammy as the woman effortlessly glided towards her. The Queen of Crime herself.

Sienna Wolfe walked into the auditorium, hearing murmurs. It had been- hmm, three years? Some probably wouldn't know who she was, but she'd soon change that. Her shoes clacked and clicked against the cold hard floor as she strolled to the desk.

"Miss Wolfe- you-" the receptionist spluttered, but Sienna held her finger aloft.

"Cancel all his appointments, will you? Thanks" she said, breezing past and heading to the lift. Sienna's fingernail- delicately patterned, long and shaped, pressed number ten. Different floors were assigned to different jobs, from the more mundane to the exciting. Marital issues and private investigating, to lending loans and finally, floor ten. Floor ten was something of its own. Each office was locked with an eye and finger scanner which only the manager and occupant of room could open. One big red button at the desk could immediately burn all traces of files, and of course- what was on display on the walls were on a mechanism so that, if searched, the items on the wall would disappear down a chute into a cargo truck which would be driven to a location far away. Sienna pressed her finger to the manager's office, pleased to see the green light and a click. Even after years, she was still in the system. He'd know she was here, of course- news travelled fast. Lo and behold, when she got to his office, there was a narrow, silver teapot with a trail of steam rising into the air.

"Tea, Sienna?" he asked her, his hair dashed with silver now. Still handsome, still smart.

"Thanks, Thomas" she smiled at him. "Shall we get straight to it?"

"Why don't we go through the motions of small talk, first? I've been curious as to what trouble you've got yourself into" he said, pouring some earl gray into a china teacup. Sienna sat in the hard, leather seat, crossing one elegant leg over the other. She accepted the cup with a thanks, studying Tom.

"All right. Did a bit of travelling, saw the world and burnt a bit of a hole in my pocket, I suppose. Had a nice little week or two in Scotland, but I suppose I must have pissed them off because half or Scotland are now trying to kill me" she shrugged. Thomas sighed.

"I should've known you'd have brought angry scots to our doors" He said, with a look of fatherly disapproval. Sienna's eyes glanced around the office. He'd upsized, considerably. Monochrome colours, very… futuristic.

"nothing you can't handle, my darling" she tutted. "But I've decided to come back, earn some petty cash"

"We both know you don't need money, Sienna. And as much as I'd like to dream, we both know you didn't come back to see me. So, why are you here?"

"I heard about Jim Moriarty" she said honestly, sipping at her tea. "He intrigued me. Apparently he's becoming a problem for you, the company. Anyone who's big enough to bring trouble for you is big enough to be a challenge. And you know me, Tom, I do love a challenge" She stood now, pacing. She wanted to get this little conversation over with and begin her work. She was an impatient soul, getting excited and riled up, before tearing into something, like a Rottweiler.

"You want to go after Moriarty? Jesus, Sienna. I'm telling you- this guy's big. Calls himself a consulting criminal. He's taking out clients out of our hands because their too scared to come to us instead of him now"

"God, who would've thought what a big market there is for assassins" Sienna murmured. "Humans really are vile creatures. Anyway, I suppose another job can't do me any harm. I'll take this one from you, Tom. E-mail me the files, if you will"

"Sienna, I'll urge you to consider this" Tom warned, and she paused, halfway through the door. "I'm warning you, this isn't going to be easy"

Sienna paused. Ah, that look of fatherly concern. "I wouldn't have come back if it was" she replied, before walking out of the room. Tom leant back in his chair, pushing the tea away and reaching for the bottle of brandy under his desk. He breathed a sigh. This was going to be very interesting- from here on out, it was going to go very well, or very badly for him.

Sienna stepped into her new flat. It was just like the others- cold, unfeeling. Empty. She sat on the black leather sofa, leaning back and sighing. What a stressful day. She'd had to flee Scotland quickly, leaving her business unresolved. That irritated her.

She'd had a life of crime her whole life, it was all she'd known. From the brutal murder of her parents to Thomas raising her, she'd been involved in dark matters. Finally, she'd left, deciding to leave it behind. But of course, she couldn't help herself. The danger, the excitement, was embedded into her system, its tendrils wrapped round her delicate DNA structure. She thirsted for it. But she had a code. When Sienna became an assassin, she became detached. It is taking a life- no easy feat. It would not do to get involved. But she did not kill people for no reason. She had a rulebook of sorts- Who To Kill. Only those who brought disgrace to humanity, those who have committed heinous crimes or murder. But still, taking life after life took its toll on her, she'd made enemies. And when in Scotland, she foolishly placed her trust in the wrong man. He double crossed her after a deal, and she killed the leader of the SGA- Scotland's guns artillery.

She couldn't figure out why she'd come back- not really. Yes, Jim Moriarty did intrigue her- his reach over the world was impressive. Maybe she was jealous- she used to rule the world, and now someone else was playing the game. Maybe because it was someone like him that killed her parents. Maybe it was because killing was all she was good for. But she was back in London now, and she was going to blow it apart.

She opened her laptop, looking into her emails. Already were the files on Moriarty were sent to her and she studied him. But she rarely found these useful. For a case this big, she had to become… involved. She'd have to gain his interest and hold it. She'd probably have to seduce him, but that was a last option. Now the question was- will she destroy his business, or simply take it over? Others will follow where he would fall, if she didn't take the throne. In her emails, another one from Thomas. An invitation. She grinned, sensing an opportunity to make an impression, scope out her target and buy a new dress. The last ball that Thomas held was a sort of leaving do for her, and it had been extremely eventful. Sienna was excited at the opportunity to show everyone that she was back, and she meant business.

And so, that night, she began her plan. It was her favourite part- well, almost. She loved looking at the different characters she could play the ways in which she could destroy him. But Jim Moriarty was a clever man- a shark. He'd sense the slightest waver if her façade fell. She was going to play it straight- be herself. Next, the manner in which he should die. Most women favour poisons. She loved Aconite, herself. Declared to be the 'queen of all poisons', it was virtually undetectable, causing a heart attack. Even the smallest drop would suffice. Or did she go in, all guns blazing, create a bloody scene that would set up her stage as she took over the criminal kingdom? She still needed to deal with the Scots- of course. They were particularly clever, but they had a lot of guns and manpower. That would become a problem for her, she mused over a cup of tea. Perhaps she could shoot two birds with one stone? It was all in the planning. Even at 4:00am, when the criminals came out to play and the rest of the world tucked away, she stayed, on the floor with files spread out, creating her masterpiece. When she was done, she walked over to a photograph of London on her wall, pressing the circle that represented the face of Big Ben. A little feature she'd admired, the photograph sunk back into the wall, allowing her to slip her files in the hole underneath and pressed the clock again, and the photograph whirred back into its original placement.

She stood on top of her balcony, seeing the black, winding Thames in the distance. She sighed, thinking of her parents. Would they be proud of who she was? She doubted it. Thomas said they were involved in spying and assassinations themselves, but still, something told her they didn't want that life for her. Maybe they shouldn't have died and left me, she thought bitterly, as the wind made her hair swirl in the night skin, raising goose bumps on her flesh. She didn't want to do this anymore. But was it possible, creating a new life, no crime involved? She'd tried that, and failed. No, it was not possible for her to have a normal life, even if she wanted it. It would drive her mad. No, she was going to kill Moriarty, take over his business, and become the leader again. Her title of Queen of Crime would help her, of course. Luckily Moriarty's arrogance would let him underestimate her, and then it'll be too late.


	2. O Fortuna

Chapter Two - O Fortuna.

The ball was supposedly a charity event, yet had half of London's criminals invited- all the prestige ones, anyway. It was perfect for a first introduction to Moriarty, anyway. Sienna got ready in her apartment, and couldn't be more pleased with the result. Tom always told her to go daring, so she did.

She wore a floor length red gown, with a slit up one of the thighs and the bodice sparkling, dropping down in a sharp V shape. She wore long, black gloves and curled her hair. Then, as a final, dramatic flair, she added a small tiara to her head. Thomas's balls were always extravagant events, and there was no better way to welcome her back to London. She planned to be classically late, as always. Then she could count on everybody's eyes on her.

She got a cab to the venue, an extravagant hall that had recently been renovated. She entered, seeing huge, dazzling chandeliers and giant, marble steps leading to the ballroom. A string quartet were playing merrily at the staircase, and she bent down, whispering in the violinists ear. She slipped him a wad of cash. He winked at her, nodding at his colleagues, and then began to play. Sienna stood for a couple of seconds, surveying everybody at the bottom of the staircases. The silence seemed to startle the guests, and the sounding booming of music made them all turn to the stairs.

"O Fortuna, (O Fortune)

velut luna (like the moon)

statu variabilis (you are changeable)

Semper crescis (always waxing)

aut decrescis; (and waning;)

vita detestabilis (hateful life)

nunc obdurat (first oppresses)

et tunc curat (and then soothes)

ludo mentis aciem, (as fancy takes it)

egestatem, (poverty)

potestatem (and power)

dissolvit ut glaciem. (it melts them like ice.)"

Sienna could not have wished for a more dramatic arrival. It was, of course, exactly what she wanted. To let everyone know she was here, back to play the game. To intrigue Moriarty out of his spiders web and into her lions den.

All eyes were on her as she began to elegantly descended the staircase, the music crescendo climbing to a climax as she reached the bottom, and fading out slowly. It had the desired effect, of course. There was not a single person in the room that was not staring at her. Sienna glanced over at Moriarty, who, unlike the rest, was not open mouthed, but grinning like the Cheshire chat. His handsome companion whispered in his ear, also staring at her, and through the silence, Moriarty clapped three times. The sound echoed in the hall as he began to walk towards her. Everyone watched, on tenterhooks. The first encounter.

"You must be the enigmatic Sienna Wolfe" he said, in his Irish lilt. Sienna offered him a polite smile and glanced at the crowds. Reluctantly, they returned to their previous conversations.

"I see my reputation precedes me" she said, then shrugged "Sorry, I can't help but make an entrance"

"Oh- don't apologise, my darling- that was the most fantastic thing that's happened all night" he smiled, his eyes dark. He was handsome, especially in his Westwood suit. He offered his arm and she took it, and they walked to the bar. They were, no doubt, the most powerful and dangerous couple in the room. And they both loved it.

"I'll have a slow gin with a twist of lemon" she ordered the bartender. Jim got it, of course, and they both leaned against the bar, surveying the guests.

"Tell me, Miss Wolfe, do you like classical music, or only when you have an agenda?" he asked.

"Well, Mr Moriarty, I'd tell you, but half the fun is finding out" she whispered lowly. By both addressing by their names despite the lack of introduction, they had established in their language a simple message- we've done our research. We know you.

"What brings you to London, Miss Wolfe?" He asked, as she sipped at her drink. She looked at him, feeling a thrill run through her veins as she saw how intense his dark eyes were on her. She lent in, her lips inches from his. She saw the spark in his eye, pleased to elicit a reaction from him just by using proximity.

"Home is where the heart is, my dear" she said. Then, leaning back. "Now, let's stop this small talk, shall we. I want to dance"

"Nobody's dancing yet" he said, his face amused as his eyes twinkled. She shot him a look and he laughed, crossing the room back to the musicians. Sienna walked to the room, casually greeting Tom.

"That was everything I dreamed and more" he said "Your parents would be proud, Sen. I'm proud. You're a fine young woman"

"Thanks, Thomas" she said, smiling. "I've decided something, though"

"Yes?"

"After I destroy him, I take over everything. We merge companies. Then, that's it. We control England. We control the world"

"Small steps at a time, Sienna" Tom winked.

"Small steps are boring" she called, as she took Moriarty's arm as he joined her. "You know I'd much rather to leap in!"

They entered the centre of the room, all eyes on them yet again.

"You haven't told me what we're dancing to" Sienna said, looking at him. He smiled back down at her, grabbing his close.

"I'm an impatient man. I couldn't wait ten minutes until finding out if you like classical" he said, as the song began to start. It was an odd choice.

"Duo Des Fleurs, otherwise known as the 'Flower Duet" Sienna breathed, as they began to sway and perform the dance moves- twirls and spins included. The angelic notes were perfection, and the couple gracefully danced to it. Eyes were still on them, as Sienna realised how smoothly things were going. It soothed her, knowing how perfectly her plan was being executed. But still, she expected Moriarty would have a few surprises in store before this was over.

"So, Mr Moriarty, shall we cut the crap?" she asked, as he dipped her, eyes boring into hers before pulling her up and close.

"Most definitely" he breathed, smelling of mint. His grip on her was possessive, strong. She could see the cogs ticking in his head, hear his laughter in his mind.

"Well? Is this town big enough for the both of us?" She asked, turning and drawing close to him again.

"I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon, Miss Wolfe, and I hope you're not either" he smiled at her. "But, cutting the crap- I suggest we meet up- a purely business transaction, of course, to discuss our, ah… business lives" he said.

"I agree. Territories, clientele, that sort of thing" Sienna mused, spinning away and then back to him. "I hope you don't think I'm stepping on your toes, Jim. But after all, I was here first" with that, she broke away, striding to the bar again. Thomas joined her.

"I think this is going to be harder than I thought" Sienna said to him.

"What's the plan of action?" Thomas asked. Sienna glanced around.

"First, I need to gain his trust. Maybe some sort of partnership. Then, find out who he's working with- his enemies, his allies, people that owe him etcetera. Then slowly, I infiltrate. Buy them off, turn them to my side. They won't run to me after he's dead if they don't trust me, don't think I'm a good leader"

"What makes you think they won't talk to him? You could be caught very easily, Sienna. Perhaps you haven't thought this through" Thomas said, then after Sienna shot him a look, he sighed.

"How long have you known me, Thomas? And when have I failed? This will take time, but it will work. Everyone can be bought. Not to mention I'm very… persuasive"

They turned as a photographer snapped a photo of them, and Sienna saw him.

Sebastian Moran. Moriarty's right hand man. And what a fine young man. She saw him slip out on the balcony.

"Tom, keep Moriarty busy" she murmured, walking off as he was mid sentence. The silver fox rolled his eyes, before keeping his eye on Moriarty who at the moment, was currently oblivious to Sienna's movements.

Meanwhile, Sienna followed Sebastian to the balcony. She closed the glass doors behind them, and he turned, a cigarette in his lip.

"Can I bum a smoke?" she asked, and he offered her one. She leaned in, maintaining eye contact as he raised his lighter to her cigarette. It was so quiet you could hear the hissing of the tobacco catching on fire as Sienna took the smoke into her lungs, breathing out into the night sky, watching the smoke mingle into the inky black night. She was aware of him, quietly looking at her face, and turned to meet him. Surprising, he didn't look away. A sharp, chiselled face and dirty blonde hair that he pushed back with his hand, taking another drag. They stood, side by side in silence, strangely comfortable.

"Seb" he offered his hand, and she shook it, offering her name in exchange. "Powerful grip" he commented, glancing at her slender hand.

"Boxing" she shrugged, and he grinned.

"I've heard a lot about you" he said "You're quite a woman"

She grinned. "Well, I'm at a disadvantage, it seems. Tell me, Sebastian, what have you heard about me?"

"You're the Queen of crime. That your parents" he looked down, hesitant, but she offered a nod of encouragement as he continued, stealing glances at her "were murdered, and Thomas Mulligan took you in like his own. You grew up with assassins and gangsters, were trained. You were the best in the business, created the Consultorium, then suddenly left. And nobody knows why"

"When you put it like that, it sounds so… simple" she said. "It wasn't. I have doubts about what I do, what I've done. But this is the life I was given, the life I have, so I'm going to make sure I'm damn good at it"

"I understand. It sounds stupid" his deep voice rumbled, as he looked at her "But I try to be honourable. But there's no honour in crime"

"There's honour in almost everything" Sienna said. "If you could go back, live a normal life- would you do it differently?"

"Would you?" He shot back, then they laughed. "I guess… I don't know. I'd like to think so, it's not like I enjoy being… Jim enjoys it. The chaos"

"but you don't" Sienna said.

"It's not that I don't" Sebastian struggled with his words, unable to explain. "It's just…"

"A little bit of chaos is good. Too much is… wrong. Unbalanced" Sienna said. Sebastian nodded.

"Exactly. If I could go back, who knows. But God, I'd miss the excitement" He grinned, and Sienna stubbed out her cigarette. They stood, in silence, a strange feeling between them. A connection, of sorts. Two sides of the same coin, perhaps. They walked inside, and Sienna was happy to see Jim's back was facing them. Everybody was either dancing, drinking or deep in conversation.

"To danger" Sienna said, holding up her glass.

"To danger" Sebastian followed, and they clinked glasses. It was then, that all hell broke loose. Shots were fired, and half of the guests fell to the floor, while half dived for tables, chairs, grabbing their guns. Sebastian took Sienna's shoulder, pulling her behind a piano. Sienna reached for her side, but her gun was not there. Damn it. Damn nice dresses and their inability to conceal guns. Instead, she reached to her thigh, bringing out a long blade. Sebastian's raised his eyebrows.

"A girls gotta be prepared" she breathed, her eyes peeking over the top of the piano. Five men stood, with big guns pointing at people, wearing bulletproof vests.

"Good evening, friends" A Scottish voice boomed. Sienna groaned, Sebastian gancing at her. The scot continued "I apologise for the wee interruption, but I'm looking for someone. Give tha lassie to me, and no one will get hurt"

"Leave here, you brutes" an elderly gentleman wobbled, one hand grasping a long cane. He fell down at the bullet shot through his chest, screams running out. The cane clattered to the floor, and Sienna felt a pang.

"Sienna, get out here, you little bitch" The scot called. Sebastian put a hand on her shoulders, keeping her down, but she hopped up, sitting on the piano casually.

"Evening, Phillip. Fancy seeing you here. Get tired of Scotland, did ya?" She asked.

"Come with me now, whore, and your fancy friends here don't get hurt" he said, standing there, tall and broad and wide and proud. Sienna almost admired him. Almost.

"Now, now. No need to be rude, Philip. We're friends, after all"

"Friends? You killed James!"

"In my defence, he attacked me first" Sienna shrugged. "But fine, let's continue this talk where everyone else would feel more comfortable" she offered, sliding of the piano. Sebastian stood up next to her, grabbing her hip.

"Not your battle" she murmured.

"Nope" he agreed.

"Stay out of this, boy" Philip said. Jim strolled over, gun in hand.

"Ah, a scot" Jim said happily. "now this'll get interesting"

"Irish? Aye, lad- now get out of the way before I shoot you in your fancy Armani suit"

"It's Westwood" Jim frowned. "Say what you want about the Scots, but they have no style"

Philip raised his gun.

"ENOUGH" Sienna called. "Philip, I'm terribly sorry about James. But he's dead, and you will be too if you don't leave. Stand down, now"

"You can't order me around, queenie" Philip said "They might be frightened of you, but I'm not"

"You should be" Sienna warned. Philip laughed loudly, and it echoed off the walls.

"I am afraid of no woman. You have no power h-" he was cut off mid sentence. Sienna had thrown her knife, and it hit him square in the forehead. She saw surprise on his face, before he fell flat down. Silence echoed throughout the room.

"I would argue otherwise" she shrugged, turning to Jima and Sebastian. "I do so get aggravated when topics turn to gender stereotypes"

Bullets shot out, a sharp pain blazing through Sienna's arm as she was pushed down. Shots fired, and she grabbed a gun from Jim's side, aiming at another mans forehead, making him fall down. Sebastian and Jim both shot, and a few others in the hall that had guns on them. A few more Scottish men had run in, two of them managing to escape. Sienna crossed over, checking they were all dead. Silence filled the giant room, only interrupted by the sound of her heels. All eyes were on her.

"Sorry about the party" she addressed to the remaining audience, mostly the criminals. "But I have one thing to say. If my return to London has caused any offence, I would suggest to drop prejudices and befriend me. You've witnessed what happens to those who turn against me" she pulled her knife out of Philips head, the blood dripping off it. "Goodnight, everyone"

Everyone left, and Tom stood by her side.

"I thought the Scottish weren't a problem" he commented. Sienna shrugged.

"They're not, anymore" she said. "Perhaps more will come. But I will be ready. It seems I have allies, now"

Tom grinned. "He's completely taken with you. I'm not surprised, but I'm relieved. His love- no, obsession, will make them blind- but again I caution you, Sen- don't get attached"

"Do I ever?" she asked wryly, with a grin, as he kissed her on the cheek and left. Sienna stood there, looking at the beautiful hall now deserted, except for two lone men finishing drinks at the bar. Sienna smiled. It was going perfectly. But she needed to kick it up a notch. She needed to arrange to see Moriarty again, to keep him on a hook, until she got more information. If that meant seduce him, then she'd have to.

"Mr Moriarty, Mr Moran" she greeted, crossing over to them. "I must say, it was a pleasure meeting you tonight, despite the unfortunate ending"

"Oh, my dear, that was the most fun I've had in months" Jim grinned. She wondered, how a shortish man held so much authority. He was certainly an eccentric character, she enjoyed that. But subconsciously, she was wondering if he was going to end up killing her.

"Well, still, not very civilised. Apparently us criminals can't manage one night without bloodshed. I thank you for your assistance, you are my knights in shining armour" she grinned. "Mr Moriarty, I hope that you'll be in touch to confirm our meeting"

"of course" he bowed. "I need to make a call. Seb, take Miss Wolfe home, will you?"

Sienna leant in and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away she hesitated so their faces were inches apart. "See ya, Jim" she whispered, and he laughed, strolling off. Finally, there were just two people left in the hall. She watched Sebastian drain his drink, placing it on the table and siding his jacket back on.

"You're quiet" she commented, suddenly unable to look Sebastian in the eye.

"You're bleeding" he commented. She glanced at her arm. She hadn't really noticed it with all the chaos, but it seemed to be quite deep. But then again, she'd definitely had worse injuries.

"it's just a graze" she said, her eyes flicking up to him. For some unknown reason she felt almost awkward to look at him, focusing on the tiled floor instead, and they walked off. He seemed to be angry, and she couldn't possible fathom why. They'd been toasting to danger, for goodness sake, he couldn't possibly be upset at the Scottish shooting at them, could he? Still, she couldn't shake the feeling something was suddenly off with him. They got outside, the cool breeze making Sienna wrap her arms around her waist. Sebastian offered her his jacket, but she shook her head, then shivered. She felt his warm arms on her, and for a split second thought he was going to hug her. Whatever it was, he suddenly moved away from her, opening the car door. It was a beautiful black Ferrari, and Sienna whistled in appreciation. Sebastian gave her a small smile.

"You like cars?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I actually still have mine, in a garage somewhere" Sienna said "I should've driven it tonight, but I was drinking"

"You're a criminal that doesn't drink and drive?" Sebastian asked.

"Not a chance of ruining my car" Sienna said firmly, her face serious. "It's too beautiful"

"What is it?" Sebastian asked. Sienna gave a smile. This was her favourite moment. She'd worked hard and spent a lot of money on her car. After she passed on the business to Tom, she'd got it straight away.

"Just a small one. Heard of a Bugatti Veyron?" Sienna asked, seeing his face open.

"No" he said "No way"

"Yep" she grinned. "It's a beauty"

They chattered for a while about it, bt then suddenly the tension between them returned, and they both sat in the car, silently. Sienna couldn't help but wish their journey wasn't wasted in silence. When they pulled up to her flat, she turned to him.

"Thank you- for the lift" She commented. "Ah, shit, I got blood on your seat"

Sebastian's eyebrows raised at her swearing. She bit her lip, noticing his eyes, intense on her face. She could feel her cheeks growing red, feel the blood rushing to the plump cheeks.

"Sorry" she sighed "I try not to, can't help it. I'm tired, not so in control of what I say"

"it's fine" he said, the first words he'd said in ages. "But you need a couple of stitches. C'mon, I'll do it" and he got out of the car. His firm tone of voice was not to be argued with, so she got out, following him. They entered the flat, Sienna clattering about for a needle and thread.

"Nice place" Sebastian called out.

"Drink?" she asked.

"No, thanks" he replied, as Sienna poured herself a large glass of red. She bloody needed it.

"It's nice, but…" Sebastian hesitated.

"Empty" she finished, and he nodded. "I only moved in a week ago really, but after I left London years ago, I left my stuff behind. God knows what happened to it"

"Probably sold on eBay" Sebastian chuckled. Sienna sat on the side, as he took her arm, studying it. "You might want to look away" he offered.

"I've had worse" she replied quietly. She saw him frown slightly at her comment, and she shrugged. There was another silence between them, as he carefully stitched her up. Her other hand moved restlessly, the finger tapping on her revealed creamy thigh.

"So, what's the story with the Scottish fellows?" Sebastian asked, his blue eyes glancing up at her. He was so handsome. Sienna took another large gulp of wine.

"I went over there to help them with some gun business. They needed a reliable in-between person with the Irish, and I was that person. It went perfectly, but the night after the deal, the leader got drunk and decided to try his luck. Wouldn't take no for an answer. Got violent, tried to rape me then pulled his gun on me. I got him first" Sienna replied, seeing anger on Sebastian's face. "It was self defence" she added.

"I know. I'm… angry, at what he tried to do. Some men… they're disgusting. No honour, no morale's. Worse than animals" he commented in a quiet, dangerous voice. He finished her stitching and started packing away the set.

"He's dead now, and his brother too" Sienna commented. "I suppose their father'll be coming after me. Maybe he'll think better of it, but I doubt it"

"They were brothers? Jesus. I must say though, you're a good aim" Sebastian said, standing in front of her. Sienna's legs dangled from the side. She raised her hand, putting one slender finger on Sebastian's forehead. His eyes connected to hers. So blue, so intense. She was aware of how close he was, his hands on the counter either sides of her thighs. Her breath hitched, and she could have sworn his eyes darkened. His jawline gutted out, and she almost moaned. He was like a piece of art. She was getting lost in his hand, drawing closer to him, the wine helping her, making everything warm and fuzzy. Her finger connected with his head, and it was like an electric spark. Their eyes flitted to each others. She tore her eyes away to where her finger was poking him, slightly off centre, to emphasise what she was saying.

Sienna tried to speak, but it came out as a faint murmur. "Actually, it was a little off. It should've been in the centre, but it was an inch or two off to the right…" she trailed off as Sebastians hand wrapped around her wrist, her finger on his face. They sort of… fell together, really. Like magnets. There was a slight moment, just before, where they looked at each other. That make or break moment where everything changes, where the tension finally builds to a crescendo, and they both seemed to understand the other. Their lips met, crushing down upon another. He grabbed the back of her head, winding her hair round his fingers as her hands clutched at his neck and the shirt on his back. He wedged in between her legs and Sienna wrapped hers around his waist, pulling him in closer. She moaned and he took advantage of her mouth to slip his tongue in softly. His warm, strong hands trailed to her hips, forcefully pulling her closer as she bit his lip, making him growl- a sound that drove her fucking crazy. Then, his mobile rang, and they broke apart.

"Fuck" he said, looking at her in horror. They both just stared at each other in shock. The ringing stopped.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" she said, sliding off the counter. Her whole body was filled with trembling shock.

"Fuck no" Sebastian said, and then he took another step back. Sienna just froze, and he went to move closer but she put a hand up between them. His eyes looked at it, an unrecognisable emotion quickly crossing his face before he left without saying a word. A couple of minutes later, Sienna finally began to move. She drained the rest of her wine, her back sliding against the cupboards and drawers as she slumped on the floor, reaching up and grabbing the bottle.

"Well fuck" she said, before going to pour another glass. Then, thinking better of it, she drank from the bottle instead.

Finally, dragging her tired body to bed, Sienna found her mind frantically awake. Scottish men, she could take. Guns, she could take. Death, drugs, crime, yes. Kissing… like that. She'd never experienced anything like it. But that wasn't in the plan! She wanted to laugh and cry and punch things all at once.

Finally, her brain stopped whirring and ticking, and she slipped into oblivion.


	3. Primadonna Girl

"Tom, I fucked up" She said, hearing him groan. She laid in bed, her iPhone cold against her cheek. Her head throbbed painfully as she forced herself to stand, the cold marble floor almost painful to her warm feet. She padded to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked awful.

"Fifteen minutes, the café" he said, putting the phone down. Sienna managed to brush her teeth and pull a cream sweater and blue jeans on, tying her hair into a messy ponytail. Janette's café was a little place they met when particularly hungover, and Sienna definitely was. She ordered a coffee and water, unable to look at the food Tom was scoffing down. The neon orange of the beans made her stomach churn. But she focused on talking, and when he had finished the meal, he put his knife and fork together. The busy chatter of the rest of the people enjoying their mornings comforted Sienna.

"Well, you fucked up" he said. Sienna raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not helpful" she said. "What do I do?"

"You're supposed to seduce Moriarty, not his chauffeur"

"He's not a chauffeur, Tom"

"Oh so you're defending him now? Jesus. Look, Sienna, we can't bullshit around. This is dangerous. If that boy falls in love with you, he'll do something stupid"

"he won't. it was just a kiss for fucks sake, he's not going to propose" Sienna said, sipping at her strong coffee.

"And if he gets jealous seeing you with Moriarty? Says something? Does something? Sienna, I mean it, you can't go down that road"

"Christ- I know, Tom, okay?" Sienna said, trying to calm her voice down. "I know, okay. I'll get this under control. Sebastian's not stupid, he won't say anything. It'll be fine"

A small part of her brain wondered who she was trying to convince. Her phone rang and she held her finger up. Unknown number. She answered.

"Hello?" Sienna said, with Tom glancing at her.

"Miss Wolfe" the Irish voice said.

"Mr Moriarty" Sienna replied. "What a pleasure to hear from you so soon"

"I don't like to dilly dally around, my dear" he said "How about breakfast, tomorrow, to discuss business?"

"That sounds perfect. 8:00 sharp?" Sienna asked.

"Certainly. I'll pick you up at 8. I look forward to seeing you, Miss Wolfe" and with a click, he was gone.

"Meeting, tomorrow at 8" Sienna told Tom, draining her coffee.

"What does he want?" Tom asked.

"I think we'll discuss territories, clients and the such. Otherwise they'll be awful mix ups"

"Sienna, remember that we're not actually forming an alliance with him. You're only doing this to get him to trust you. Don't get caught up in your own lies"

"I won't" Sienna promised him, standing up. "Let's have dinner soon, to discuss progress. How's things going at your end?"

"I've started working on his smaller contacts, buying them off or merging them into our business. I'll let you work on the higher up ones further on" Tom said. Sienna nodded, kissing his cheek and leaving into the rain.

The car pulled up outside her flat, and Sienna glanced at herself in the mirror. She'd chosen a plain white dress, cut at her knees, a soft material that hugged her curves. She'd worn a small diamond necklace and blood red lipstick, with her hair straightened, falling either side in an auburn waterfall down the her bosom. She grabbed her laptop and put it in her briefcase, folding a small black jacket over her arm and walking out. Then she saw Sebastian. She froze for a second, unable to think. She should have expected him to be here, he was Moriarty's best man, after all. But still, she walked up, tension between them. They said nothing, shared a look as he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you" she murmured quietly, stepping into the car. Moriarty sat there, greeting her with a smile as she elegantly slipped into the car.

"Good morning, Miss Wolfe" he grinned.

"Morning to yourself, Mr Moriarty. Please, call me Sienna. I think we're past formalities now" she smiled.

"Agreed. Beautiful name, Sienna. It's suits you perfectly" he purred at her, and she fluttered her eyelashes. Everything was going so smoothly. "Anyway, I've booked us for a breakfast at the Shard, at then we can go back to my flat to discuss things that are better said in private" he said, and she nodded in agreement.

Sitting in the restaurant was very uncomfortable. Sebastian wouldn't look at her and seemed bored, while Moriarty seemed oblivious, grinning away and staring at her.

They ordered breakfast, sitting there until Moriarty finally spoke.

"So, Sssienna, tell me about yourself?"

"I'm sure you know everything there is to know, Jim" Sienna said, taking a sip of her wine. Mmm, chardonnay.

"Well, Thomas brought me up, and from age I understood his way of life. He taught me everything I could. I had a high IQ, but he wanted me to advance on physical skills too. I can safely say there was not a boring moment in my childhood. We went for hikes, rock-climbing, skiing. I had to learn different languages. I was driving at 14, riding a motorbike at 15, boxing and learning martial arts. He then sent me away to a French boarding school where I learnt other more delicate things"

"France? Delicate? Ohhh, how fabulous. Please, go on" Moriarty said, leaning in eagerly.

"Nothing dirty, you sick man" Sienna winked at him "We were taught about manners, fashion, art, culture"

"Hm, well aren't you little Miss interesting? Are there thing's you can't do, Sienna?" Moriarty asked.

"Of course. Im not a robot, Mr Moriarty"

"But still, a childhood like that must've been lonely. Did you have many friends?" he asked. Even Sebastian looked uncomfortable as Sienna almost squirmed. She kept her cool, but it was like being at a therapists office. If this was his way of trying to mind fuck her, he could forget about it. She did a course in psychology and she was better than that.

"I understood from a young age that I didn't need anybody else to survive. I find independence refreshing. It doesn't hold me back from anything"

"But when does… _independence_ " moriarty leant in further, whispering "Become _isolation?"_

"Well I'm sitting here with you fine young gentlemen, so I can't be doing too badly for friends, can I?" She offered him a polite smile. Moriarty laughed, and she could see he backed off.

"So, let's get down the business" Sienna said, after their plates had been taken away. She opened her laptop. "When I left, the Consortium was the only business in dealings with what we do. However, I've recently learnt that you've been doing very well for yourself, Mr Moriarty. Now I'm back, I want to bring my business to its full glory. We need to discuss how we work separately and not stepping on each other's toes"

"Quite, Sienna" Moriarty said. "in fact, I've been thinking the exact same thing. I've heard all about your reputation, the last thing I want to do is push you out of work"

"Oh, that'll never happen" Sienna said. "When I first arose, creating my business, many doubted me. Because I was a woman, because I seemed weak, unpractised. Those who survived soon changed their minds"

Silence fell among the table as the conversation turned serious, threatening. Gone were the flirtatious compliments and small talk.

"And how I… admire you" Moriarty purred, leaning in to her. "in fact, I have a proposition for you"

"oh?" Sienna asked.

"Let's make an alliance. Work together. Create a new business. Share clients, do it all together. We'd conquer the world, you and I. The King and Queen of crime" he declared loudly, holding up his glass. Thomas's words echoed in Sienna's head. Moriarty's eyes were boring into her, waiting for her answer. This was all for pretence anyway, right? Sienna wasn't so sure now. The temptation of power was irresistible.

"Agreed. Well, Mr Moriarty, it seems that we're business partners. It's done" she clinked her glass against his, and he broke out into laughter, so loudly that the other tables glanced round.

"Brilliant! I've got the perfect place in mind! Let's scope it out and see if it's worthy, shall we?" Moriarty stood abruptly, placing a wad of notes on the table. Far too much. Sienna gave a small roll of her eyes. She appreciated a man tipping well, but this was pure extravagance and showing off.

They left and got in the car, and Sienna noticed Sebastian had barely said a word.

"So, it's a bit out of distance, but it's a fabulous place, modern, all the staff- hand picked by us, of course- will have brand new equipment. Sebastian had the idea to put in a gun range so we can train young people up and such"

"interesting idea" sienna said, catching the blue eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Well, we don't want amateurs botching the job, do we?" he commented.

"Ah- actually, there's one slight condition" Sienna said, pausing. "I should have brought it up before we've agreed, but I have a certain… rule about what we do"

She saw a flicker of annoyance in Moriarty's eyes, but annoyed it. She would not let him take away her principles- no matter how small.

"What we do is considered morally wrong. We kill people- amongst the rest of our crimes. I have a code that I've stuck to since the beginning, which brings me a small comfort. Our targets, the people we kill- need to be guilty. I will not kill an innocent person. For instance, I will not kill a man simply because his wife is jealous he's sleeping with the maid."

There was a long silence. She knew Moriarty was not happy about it, it was clear. The question was, how badly did he want to collaborate with her.

"Well" he began, in a singsong tone "It limits our… ah, workload. But, if this is something you believe in, strongly, then I will abide by it completely"

"I mean it, Jim. Every kill needs to be for a reason" Sienna said firmly. She knew it goes agasint his madness, his chaotic way, but she needed to reign it in slightly. "When it's personal, one of yours, then fine. But when it comes to our business, this is the way we have to do it"

She was almost scared, to demand this. She knew Moriarty's power, his reach. She'd been out of the game for a while, and it would be tough to go head on agasint him. But then she remembered where she came from, what she'd done. She thought of her parents, brutally murdered. This is what she had to do. It still wasn't right, but this was her decision.

"Fine" he said, in a sulky, petulant voice. "It's taking away a lot of the fun, but… I suppose I could manage that"

They arrived at their destination, what looked like a derelict warehouse. Sienna smoothed down her white dress and got out of the car, walking in. There was a man, sitting outside, looking like some kind of meth addict. Moriarty held up his gun, but she shot him a look and he sighed. Sebastians mouth curved to a slight smile.

"Get out of here" she ordered to the man, who looked at her up and down, licking his lips. He appared to have one, blackened tooth.

"I like a woman giving me orders" he croaked, then grabbed his crotch "but you won't be so bossy when I've got you bent over"

Within a flash Sienna grabbed his finger, twisting it round so he was bent over. He gave yelps of pain, and Moriarty cackled like a madman in the background.

"That's funny" Sienna said, with a short laugh "You were saying?"

"Bitch" he shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. Sienna cracked his finger, breaking it. When she let go, he swung at her wildly, but she ducked quickly, her reflxes fast.

"I'll fucking stab ya!" he shouted. She grabbed a short penknife from her jacket pocket and pressed it to his throat.

"It's like you never learn" she sighed. "Now, do you want to take my advice and leave, or shall we see what happens next?"

He hobbled off.

"I don't see why you didn't just kill him" moriarty pointed out "he wouldn't rape and killed you"

"oh, everybody deserves a chance" Sienna said, walking into the building. Well, that was a surprise. It was beautiful- black and white, with long stairs leading up to a row of offices with glass windows. It was nice. Sienna gave a low whistle.

She got the grand tour; Moriarty wrapped her hand round his arm, dragging her place to place.

"And finally… the basement. Obviously we haven't got around to it yet" he pointed out.

"No, no, I see the potential" Sienna said, glancing around the giant room, with stone walls and a dusty floor. "In fact… how about we make a training arena? You know, boxing ring, gun range, gym equipment?"

She turned to see faces full of approval.

"BRILLIANT!" Moriarty shouted, his voice reverberated off the walls. Then his phone rang. After his call ended, he turned to Sienna.

"I apologise, Sienna, but I have to go. Sebastian, would you please give our lovely Sienna a ride home. I'll meet you back here later" Moriarty said, kissing Sienna's hand. He left, and Sienna and Sebastian were left alone. What was she supposed to say to him? She wrung her hands, trying to get words to come out. They stood there for several minutes.

"Mr Moran…" she began, trying to articulate her words.

"No need" he said bluntly. "The other night… Let's not. It was a catastrophic mistake. We're lucky Jim doesn't know"

"What would happen?" Sienna asked, curiously.

"Kill us both, most likely" Sebastian said casually. Sienna thought as much, but she was still confused.

"Why?" she asked. He looked at her quickly, and then reverted his eyes away.

"He's obsessed with you. In his mind, he's claimed you. Other people aren't allowed to touch his things. So he'd kill me. He'd probably forgive you, though" he said, as they pulled up to the flat.

"I am not an object" Sienna said, her face hard. "I am not one of his things"

"I know, Sienna" he said, with a sigh. Why did it give her such pleasure to hear her name from his mouth? "Look, it's not my place to warn you… But earlier, when you were stating your demands…"

Sienna's eyebrow rose. "What?" she asked her tone flat.

"I'd just be careful about how far you push it with him. If he really is against an idea, then… don't push it"

"I will not lose my morale's just because Jim is fussy" she hissed at him, suddenly unreasonably furious at the man standing there casually, hand in his pocket and looking slightly sheepish.

"Sienna, I know- but I've seen him snap. Partners or not, he might turn on you"

"Do you think I'm foolish? That I'm an idiot. I know what I'm doing, Sebastian, and you second- guessing me is an insult. I know Moriarty is unpredictable, but I can handle him. And don't you dare presume to tell me what to do" she said, walking out of the room. When outside, she suddenly realised that he was her ride home. God, she fell like an idiot. She wasn't an overly emotional person, where the hell did that come from? She'd never felt so… Well, she didn't know what she felt, but there was something in Sebastian that made her feel things. That in itself was dangerous enough. She lit her cigarette with fumbling fingers, smoking angrily. He came outside, standing next to her. Without another word, they both got into the car. When they pulled up outside the flat, Sienna sat there.

"Seb… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. Jesus fuck, I don't know what came over me" She turned, surprised at his close proximity. Damn these tiny sports cars.

"It's fine, Sienna. Look, I'm not trying to insult. But I've seen first-hand again and again what happens to those around Jim"

"Why not you?" she asked. He thought about it.

"I don't know" he replied honestly. He rubbed his neck, and sighed "Honestly? Honour? I have no idea. All I know is that I'm the only person he's kept around without killing. I just… I don't want that to happen to you"

The air suddenly got thick with tension.

"Why?" Sienna asked, knowing that she shouldn't have. She couldn't help it. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Don't make me answer that" he said seriously. They looked at each other, and Siena's stomach was flipping like crazy. She could feel her hands having a slight tremble and didn't know what to do with them. She tried to draw in breath, but his eyes on her lips made her unable to fucking do anything.

His eyes flickered with some kind of internal struggle, then a final determination as he grabbed her face, dipping his head into a kiss. She melted into his, desperately trying to pull him closer- Damn the handbrake! Suddenly he was gone and her hands were empty and her lips felt cold. He looked furious.

"I'm sorry-" she began, but he punched the steering wheel, hard.

"FUCK" he shouted, voice full of anger. "God- sorry, Sie- sorry. It's me- just, just get out"

Sienna didn't wait for him to say anything else. She got out the car, getting into her apartment and slamming the door.

"Fuck" she said, looking at her trembling hands. She went to grab a glass of wine but she couldn't even pour it. She threw the glass on the floor, it shattering into pieces. She sat on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Why was this happening? She'd never, ever, not been in control of herself. Suddenly her… emotions, her own body, was just a big mystery to the enigma of Sebastian Moran. This was not the plan. Not at all.


End file.
